User talk:Vegas adict
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dark Seer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 20:17, 6 July 2009 Perhaps I'll have to consult my friend first, maybe then, and if we do merge, you must make us admins BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, ARTICLES FOR THE ADMIN! 00:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) We were First! I had a quick look at your website, I'm afraid we were here first, which means our site has priority, you would need to join US. i would be willing to make you a bureaucrat, admin if you prove yourself Well i might be willing to merge.IF i can be made a bureaucrat and you clean up this wiki,No offence to you but the pic is ugly and the front page needs a lot of work.In adition to this some members of my site like to RP and i am curently working on that on my site.So before we can discuss a merger i would like assurances that the above can continue and that you take my considerations into account,(If its a code problem i can proberbly help you with it).(Also my wiki has more articals which gives it priority and is registered under the corect part of wikia,It should be wikia gaming not wikia entertainment).Hopefully though we can work this out and have a united wikiVegas adict 15:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You would be made a bureaucrat, but I have to warn you that if you attempt to take over, Dark seer can still ban you even if you ban him first. (Required to say that) The pic was custom made for the wiki, so if you have one to submit I would be happy to look at it. As for priority, the wiki that is made first takes priority, regardless of articles. And last two points, yes we need a custom layout, my coding skills really aren't that great, as as for the wiki creative thing, Warhammer is technically not a game (Gaming is meant to cover console or computer games I think) So that is why it is labeled as creative. Thanks for reading, just say if you have any more problems. You have been made a bureaucrat, but remember that if you ever want to adminize someone then you have to talk it out with the other admins. Should you ever adminize someone on your own, you must only make them administrators, and not bureaucrats. That way if the admin turns we can take the power off him/her. Can i make the guy who was my admin on my wiki one on here?Vegas adict 07:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Actualy i just realised he's allready oneVegas adict 07:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Fixed your user group :) Main page You may change it, however, if you could change the Font colour to black, i can barley see it as white on a white background... EDIT: I'm sorry I'm using a different background, scratch that. Good job on the main page! Excellent work here, the new page is so bright and shinny... :)Vegas adict Post In the RP. Ferox is calling you out, mac. KuHB1aM 22:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Inquisitor I remember you saying something about looking over Inquisitor, and I've finally found a collection of the PDFs for it when GW cleared the Specialist Games site. Right here //'Run4urLife!'My Talk 12:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yo Check out the forum Activity. We need more members! You can find a link in Recent Changes. KuHB1aM 01:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Community Writers Please visit this topic on the subject of our future fanon legions. KuHB1aM 01:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fanon_Community_Legions Typos Hi, do you mind if I correct some typos on the Steel Fists page? Vegas is on and off, but you've got my permission. He uses UK English, so try not to Americanise words like armour and colour, but other than that, fix any and all typos you find. As long as you don't edit an article in terms of content, spelling fixes are welcome. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) How come you dont put spaces between your scentences, it makes them hard to read sometimes. Doombringer99 19:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :Because he's a muppet :D --Solbur 21:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha, muppet... =D Doombringer99 21:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 but seriusly why dot you put spaces between them. Doombringer99 22:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Fanfiction e-magazine I'm thinking about starting a fanfiction e-magazine; if I ever get it off the ground, would you be interested in contributing or subscribing? It being fan fiction, I couldn't charge or pay you anything. i've already started the time line page, no worries. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Too inacurate for this wiki. and even i can tell that. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) IRC Channel Do you have an account on the IRC? Because if you do, get on now and I will give you ops. I need to give it out to all of the admins. Peace. Main Page Man, you should take that bit bout Bolshack off the Main Page, its a breach of the No Flaming/Trolling rule as it will most definitely get a response from Bolshack. It is unnecessary and childish... I like Bolshack bout as much as everyone else but what u did is slack --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) i didn't see it so i got no clue what ur talking about, thing i'm wondering is, how can the fanon timeline have ripoffs/ no content?!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oops right.. *cough cough* thank you... now, check some of the pages you linked on my talk page, just to see what i've done, oh, and feel free to check out the Razorbeak Gunship sometime.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) well then, what do you think of my quick work?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) i ment the azerothian warlords and wildhammer dwarves XD, but thanks--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) can i query something, why did you put Outland on the deletion list on my talk page, i mean it only uses one refrence, and thats the name, and it doesnt have a "lack of any content".--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) well thats funky, and a little bit freaky.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I mean, after all, its only a name.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) the kaiser peace treaty page can go, considering i know nothing about peace--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Map Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map but Ive thought of a simpler method rather than modifying one out of the rulebook. Check out http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fanonmap1.jpg to see the pic ill be using (without the co-ords). Just send me the co-ords of Chapter Planets or recruitment worlds and which Chapter it is and ill add it to the map in a different colour for each user --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Guidelines on Bans I just wrote out a new set of guidelines on bans. As an admin, you must read it as soon as possible. I do not mean to sound confronting, but as an administrator I will need everyone to get a good feel for them over the next several days. When you are not too sure what category someone applies to, use your intuition. Each admin must now be able to gauge the offensiveness of a bannable user, and apply it as close as they can based on their own thoughts to the new guidelines. You guys have plenty of time to work it out, so feel free to read over it everynow and then; it will eventually become second nature to you all. I wrote it out, and have indirectly memorized it, so even if it seems hard at first, I will be getting Dark seer to memorize it tomorrow, giving you plenty more time. See you all later. thanx vegas, ill add em --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Rpt Drag the Rpt Template over here! It's not working for me. It'll make life a lot easier in the RPs. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Collective of Ta Allied Worlds/The Mudkips In a moment of mimsy I wrote that a squadron of the Mudkips wound up fighting the Tau, and 'have been occupied in fighting breakaway human governments cooperating with the Tau, such as The Collective of Tau Allied Worlds.' I just wanna see if there's a problem with this, and if there is, I'll remove it. Tau Human Axillaries Hey Vegas, it's me from the fanon wiki. I was wondering if you had anything on, well, Tau Human Auxillaries. A link can help greatly. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Vegas, you kinda messed up bra, he didnt stumble, he ducked to protect himself from the first mortar, that, and he was inside the dugout before his boltgun got destroyed, i wrote it here "hobbing into the dug-out and sitting on the inside of the entrance. John slowly reached down to his side, seeking the mental security of his golden boltgun, he was greeting with an odd sensation, nothingness. His head flipped up quickly and over towards the wasteland, he spied his golden boltgun among the craters and rubble, and to his horror, it vanished as an Ork mortar exploded right ontop of it.. undoutably destroying the carefully crafted masterpiece" so you kinda messed up >.> Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I hope that clears it up. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Good little girl XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Space Marines I'm new to this wiki, and before I start editing, I wanted to know about the Space Marine images on the chapter pages. Is there something I can use to make one? A template, a generator, someone who makes them for people? Thanks in advance. - Janaro out. 07:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Please Help This page The Korpiklaani seems to me and Imposter101 to be Canon hostile, but the discussion on the talk page is turning personal, so would you please come and take a look at it.Jochannon 06:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Space Primates This article Space Primates seems very canon-hostile. I have written to the author on both the article's talk page and his personal talk page, but he has so far neither responded nor made any changes to the article, so would you please come and look it over?Jochannon 07:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I just changed it can you please look over it and let me know. Also can you tell me what I should change on the Mui'gam article too? I rather not have them deleted. Primarch11 19:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Two Things Vegas Addit, may I achive the Solaris Federation talk page? Vivaporius 22:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) On The Topic of Recent Deletions... Request for more Admins and NCF Issues Their is a general consensus amongst the active community that a few new (basic privilege) admins should be appointed. There is also the pressing matter of Thegreatbeing, and the fact that his article is in breach of two of the Warhammer 40k Fanon Wiki's rules: It does not use proper spelling or grammar and it contradicts the established canon. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC)